


Sujetos de prueba

by SBShadowtier (Eleanorshadowtier)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (ahora que lo pienso es onda Wolverine...), Blood, CHICOS, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, así que están advertidos, esto tiene una trama, omg, pero al mismo tiempo no, porque todos tienen superpoderes, si me es posible, soy demasiado gráfica en cuanto a temas de violencia, voy a incluir a todos, y chicos, y más personajes por venir
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorshadowtier/pseuds/SBShadowtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus nombres ya no importan (al menos no para ellos). Están atrapados, nadie los busca y nadie los rescatara. Se volvieron sujetos de prueba, conejillos de india, chivos expiatorios.</p><p>Son divididos en clases y aspectos. Algunos son magos, príncipes, escuderos o herederos. Algunas son brujas, videntes, ladronas, pícaras o damas. Hacen magia, viajan por el tiempo, controlan objetos con la mente, encojen planetas, se transforman en viento, ven el futuro.</p><p>Los mutaron para ser monstruos, para ser dioses, para ser fantasmas o no ser nadie en absoluto. Para que al morir vuelvan una, dos, tres veces, hasta que el reloj de la vida decida detenerse y su destino acabe para siempre. </p><p>El hecho es que todos ustedes están aquí por algo. Y no importa lo que sea, le sacaran provecho a ello aquí mismo, en los laboratorios Betty Crocker, garantizando un brillante futuro para el mundo.</p><p>Este es su nuevo infierno. Disfrutenlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Correr. Huir. Saltar.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh dios. Oh dios, debes estas realmente mal. Muy mal. Es decir, es completamente imposible. Cierras los ojos y haces de cuenta que esa voz que acabas de escuchar no es la que crees que es. Porque si realmente lo fuera entonces, tal vez, estés completamente loco."

Tienes que encontrar otro lugar. Un escondite. Donde puedas dar un salto y no estén ellos.

Porque ellos te buscan. Te llevan buscando desde hace tanto tiempo. Tiempo que no recuerdas. Del cual perdiste la cuenta. Tal vez fue una hora, una semana, una década.

O tal vez fue solo un minuto.

Pero no importa. Nada importa ahora. Solo importa _correr_. Huir. Escapar. _Ahora_. Porque si no lo haces tal vez ellos te atrapen, y no quieres. No quieres. Porque no sabes por que te siguen, no sabes por que te quieren, ni mucho menos para que. No los conoces...

Al menos, no a todos.

Porque definitivamente sabes su nombre. El nombre de ella. Ella, quien solía ser tu mejor amiga. Ella, de la cual habías perdido rastro. Ella, la que había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Quien no respondía tus mensajes ni los de tus amigos. La que provoco tanto miedo en su grupo de cuatro que, cuando ella desapareció, perdió un miembro. Ella, que te hizo revivir viejos recuerdos. Te hizo vivir un deja vú. Aquel en donde alguien que realmente aprecias desaparece. Se esfuma. Y nunca vuelve. Y no sabes qué hiciste mal para que esto te pase dos veces.

Ella. La que volviste a ver hace un tiempo, de lejos. A la que volviste a ver junto a aquellos hombres que te venían persiguiendo. La primera en verte cuando apareciste en aquel momento del día después de haber dando un salto.

La primera en lanzarse sobre ti para atraparte.

Das un traspié, pero no paras. Las calles están húmedas y resbalosas, pero no paras. Porque parar es sinónimo de ser atrapado y realmente no quieres averiguar si, tal vez, ser atrapado sea... Sinónimo de morir.

Corres. Y sabes que no debes detenerte, esa es la maldita primera regla de las persecuciones. No. Detenerse. Pero lo haces. Porque eres idiota.

Un idiota que al escuchar aquel grito cortar el aire debe ir a hacerse el héroe. Un idiota que sabe que todo es una trampa pero aun así confía, cree por un segundo que tal vez... Tal vez sea real. Que tal vez ella realmente este en peligro y debe ir a rescatarla. Que tal vez aquellos hombres que te perseguían la traicionaron y lastimaron. Que tal vez te necesita porque está sola. Que tal vez seas el único capaz de ayudarla. Y ese segundo te basta para doblar en aquella esquina e ir por ella.

Corres por las calles vacías, agradeciendo a la iluminación de los postes de luz, ya que sin ellos no podrías ver ni tu propia mano en medio de la oscuridad. Deduces que son las tres... Tal vez, cuatro de la mañana. Los negocios están vacios y cerrados, las casas silenciosas y en oscuras y no parece haber ningún club por el área que perturbe la tranquilidad. Definitivamente estas solo.

Tal vez ella este sola también.

Dos pasos. Tu respiración esta agitada, tu miedo en la garganta. Un giro. El sudor baja por tu espalda y sabes que si no fuera por la carrera, tal vez tuvieras frio. Doblas a la izquierda, bajas por el callejón. Escuchas su risa.

Eres un estúpido.

Sabes sin terminar de acercarte que estas rodeado. Que este es definitivamente el final. Que correr no sirvió de nada. Que estás perdido. Y que lo habrías estado de cualquier forma.

Intentas recuperar el aire mientras ella se acerca y te mira, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Te cree una broma. Tal vez lo seas.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, y acabas de firmar tu acta de muerte. O al menos, así parece.

-¡Hola, Dave!

-Harley.

-¿Aun con la fachada de chico _cool_? Creí que ya lo habías superado, señor "genial"

Sonríe aun más cuando hace las comillas con los dedos.

-Que puedo decir, soy un hombre de hábitos. ¿Cambio de look, Harley? Discúlpame, pero debo serte honesto, definitivamente no te favorece.

-¿Tu? ¿Honesto? Dave Strider, ¿acaso cambiaste?

-Ouch.

-Decidí que era momento de un cambio. Vengo a proponerte uno también. Créeme que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es aceptar, chico cool.

-¿Una amenaza? Dios, Harley, eres tan persuasiva.

Frunce un poco el ceño con tu comentario irónico. Aprovechas el momento para pensar cómo demonios te las vas a arreglar para salir de aquí.

-Vas a venir con nosotros. No hay donde ir después de todo. ¿O acaso vas a dar otro de tus saltitos?

-Buena idea, Harley

Y saltas.

El ruido en la calle te destabiliza y la luz del sol te marea. Sales lo más rápido que puedes del callejón pero dudas que llegues muy lejos. Porque dar tantos saltos lleva afectándote desde hace un tiempo y cada vez estas más débil y mareado cuando das uno. Además de que llevas sin dormir al menos 36 horas, y no comes algo realmente nutritivo desde hace unas 48. O tal vez fueron 72. O tal vez fue hace un mes.

Llegas a la calle principal tambaleándote al caminar. Tienes que conseguir comida porque dudas de que puedas realmente acostarte a recargar energías. Tal vez ellos ya estén aquí. Tal vez ella ya este buscándote. Y es que si ellos también pueden viajar por el tiempo como te diste cuenta, entonces definitivamente pueden caer en cualquier momento. En especial teniendo en cuenta de que parecen siempre saber a qué momento de la línea del tiempo saltas.

Hay un almacén abierto. Tal vez sea mediodía, no estás seguro. Entras sin saludar y vas directo a los estantes con pan lactal y galletas. Necesitas energía, y al menos esperas que el pan sea suficiente energía para seguir corriendo. Agarras una bolsa y vas hacia una heladera al fondo. El jugo de manzana es el primero en verse. Agarras una botella y das un largo trago. Hay que hacer esto rápido, antes de que el dueño se dé cuenta y venga a echarte. Abrís la bolsa de pan y comezas a comer, pasando todo con el jugo. Puedes decir que el dueño se ha dado cuenta por las cámaras de que comenzaste a comer sin pagar por nada. No es que planees hacerlo, tampoco. ¡Tienes cosas más importantes, maldita sea!

Oyes pasos. Tal vez el dueño, tal vez ellos. Tal vez una madre con su hijo. Tal vez _ella_. No quieres saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo necesitas saberlo cuanto antes. Le das un último trago al jugo y dejas caer la bolsa y la botella vacía al piso.

Vuelves a correr.

Rodeas los estantes y empujas con fuerza la puerta trasera del local "solo para personal autorizado". Desembocas en otro callejón y aun cuando sales corriendo puedes escuchar los gritos del dueño del almacén pidiendo que pagues por lo que comiste. Tú simplemente corres y te preparas, te preparas para tal vez dar un nuevo salto. O al menos lo estabas haciendo, hasta que la bocina de un auto suena demasiado cerca y te descoloca. Te das cuenta que estas en medio de la calle y, por dios, Dave, ¡Muévete! No escapaste todo este tiempo para morir atropellado.

Aceleras el paso y logras esquivar al auto por poco, pero aun así no puedes evitar chocar contra alguien. Alguien que te toma fuerte del brazo y gruñe junto a tu oído. Alguien que en cuanto lo ves sabes que es uno de ellos.

Mierda _mierda_ **_mierda_**

Forcejeas, y lo codeas. Intenta tomarte por el cuello, pero lo evitas. Con un movimiento rápido sales de su agarre y haces la única cosa que vienes haciendo desde hace un tiempo. Correr. Porque es tu única salvación, aun cuando parece no dar resultado. Era tu única salvación junto a los saltos, pero estos tampoco te sirven de mucho ahora. Ruegas con lograr escapar, es lo único que gira por tu cabeza en este momento. Ruegas con que ellos se cansen y te dejen tranquilo de una vez. Ruegas con que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Ruegas porque alguien aparezca y te ayude. Esperas por un final feliz que sabes que no vendrá. Que no está ni cerca de venir. Que tal vez nunca venga. Pero aun así ruegas, porque es lo único que te queda por hacer. Porque sabes que no puedes escapar toda tu vida. Porque tienes un presentimiento de que este, tal vez, sea el final.

Y ruegas porque estés equivocado.

Escuchas pasos a tu espalda y sabes que aquél hombre te está siguiendo. Te está persiguiendo. Y supones que este es el momento para otro salto más. Solo uno más.

Solo uno más.

Caes de rodillas al piso, pero rápidamente alguien toma el cuello de tu remera y te levanta. Tus ojos se clavan en los verdes brillantes, característicos de Jade, y no logras decir nada que ella te suelta y caes al piso de espaldas. Se te va el aire, y te cuesta respirar. Tus ojos no pueden mantenerse abiertos y las calles están oscuras y sin iluminación. Te sientes tan débil y desorientado que por poco no escuchas la risa de Jade.

-Te diría que no se te ocurra escapar, pero realmente, Dave, dudo que puedas.

-Puede si se lo propone –dice alguien y…

Oh dios. Oh dios, debes estas realmente mal. Muy mal. Es decir, es completamente _imposible_. Cierras los ojos y haces de cuenta que esa voz que acabas de escuchar no es la que crees que es. Porque si realmente lo fuera entonces, tal vez, estés completamente _loco_.

Puedes escuchar el gruñido de Jade, como si se tratase de un animal a punto de lanzarse a atacar. Como si fuera un lobo. Lo cual crees que es. Es decir… ya no parecía humana. Dudas que lo siga siendo. Y es que sus orejas, su piel, sus ojos, todo ella. Todo ella parecía tan _salvaje_. Tan _peligroso_.

Nunca te imaginaste que sería tan buena siendo la mala de la historia.

-No le levantes las esperanzas. ¿O acaso quieres que pase por lo mismo que tú? ¿Serías capaz de hacerle eso?

El silencio te perturba. Tu cuerpo no se mueve. Cada célula de tu cuerpo te dice _basta._ Hasta aquí llegaste, Dave. Todo esto no sirvió de nada. Solo atrasaste lo inevitable.

-Él no es tú. No merece que pase por lo mismo.

Sientes la mirada de Jade clavarse en ti pero no la miras de vuelta. Prefieres seguir con los ojos cerrados, intentando soportar el dolor que se va expandiendo por tu cuerpo de repente.

-Creí que ibas a pelear más, Dave. ¡Fue muchísimo más difícil atrapar a John!

El nombre te hace abrir los ojos y sentarte de golpe. Notas que sorprendes a Jade y que al mismo tiempo, tal vez, la irritas. Algo en su ceño fruncido te dice que no está feliz por tu reacción. Que hiciste algo que estuvo mal.

No podría importarte menos.

-¿John?

Su nombre suena raro en tus labios. Hace tanto que no hablabas con él. Que no _pensabas_ en él. Y te das cuenta de que tampoco recordaste a tu hermana en todo este tiempo. Que en ningún momento te preguntaste si ellos estaban bien. Si ellos te recordaban. Si ellos te extrañaban. Si ellos en algún momento se dieron cuenta de que eras un fenómeno. Un fenómeno capaz de viajar por el tiempo como quien pasea por el parque.

-No eres el único especial en este mundo, Dave. Ahora, ¡vamos a dar un paseo!

Rose. John. Jade.

Te preguntas si tal vez, alguna vez, todo volverá a ser como antes.

Estas equivocado.


	2. Nuevo "hogar". Nueva amiga. Nuevas preguntas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y te das cuenta de que te estás dando por vencido. De que finalmente te rendiste. ¡Y deberías estar buscando la forma de escapar, lo sabes! Pero no logras conseguir hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el punto? No hay forma de que vivas una vida normal. No existe realmente una forma de "escapar". Aquí acabó todo.
> 
> Guau. Realmente aquí acaba todo.
> 
> Estas un poco decepcionado.

El viaje es corto y no hace más que confirmar tus dudas. Cual sea la voz que haya hablado antes era definitivamente la causante de los viajes en el tiempo. Y probablemente la de tu muerte.

La luz del sol vuelve a descolocarte, y tienes que cerrar los ojos porque tu cuerpo duele, tu pecho duele, tu cabeza duele y no quieres que tus ojos también duelan. Estas tan arruinado en este instante. Tan cansado. Cansado de las persecuciones, de la falta de sueño, de seguir huyendo. De ser quieren eres. De no poder hacer nada.

Y te das cuenta de que te estás dando por vencido. De que finalmente te rendiste. ¡Y deberías estar buscando la forma de escapar, lo sabes! Pero no logras conseguir hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el punto? No hay forma de que vivas una vida normal. No existe realmente una forma de "escapar". Aquí acabó todo.

Guau. Realmente aquí acaba todo.

Estas un poco decepcionado.

De repente hay unos brazos levantándote y te pones tenso. Miras a tu alrededor y- bueno, esta definitivamente no era la calle vacía en la que estaban antes. Ahora estas rodeado de violeta, tanto, tanto violeta. Caminos violetas, paredes violetas, un castillo violeta. Estas desconcertado. Los viajes en el tiempo son eso, viajes en el tiempo, no viajes por el tiempo y espacio. No se suponía que aparecieras en otro lugar. No se suponía que funcionara así.

Dos hombres te llevan a rastras por el camino violeta. No sabes quienes son, no lucen como _ellos_ , pero al mismo tiempo son completamente iguales. Sus rostros no te dicen realmente nada, solo que están haciendo su trabajo. No los cuestionas, debe ser duro trabajar para...

Para...

¿Para quién mierda trabajan?

¿Y dónde estás, Dave?

Miras hacia atrás y notas a Jade siguiéndote de cerca. Esta sola. Quien quiera que haya hablado, aquél causante de los viajes en el tiempo no está ahí. No sabes distinguir si estás decepcionado o aliviado. Al menos puedes seguir fingiendo que aquella voz que escuchaste fue tu imaginación. No estás loco. No puedes estarlo, ya sería el colmo.

No quieres que estos hombres te lleven como te están llevando. No pareces más que un peso muerto en sus brazos. Quieres demostrar que aun tienes fuerzas, que aun eres fuerte, que aun puedes ser relevante, que aun puedes arruinar su día. Pero eso sería mentirte a ti mismo. Porque no tienes fuerzas, no tienes ganas. No eres fuerte, ni mucho menos relevante. No eres un héroe. Nunca lo fuiste. Nunca lo serás. Te resignaste a esto. Ya no queda nada para ti. Hasta aquí llegaste.

Este es el fin.

O eso creías.

El ruido te saca de tus pensamientos auto-destructores. Levantas la vista y puedes ver algo imposible. Algo que te da un mínimo de esperanzas. Un mínimo de fuerzas.

Un grupo de hombres persigue lo que parece ser la nada misma, porque allí no hay nada más que aire. O lo había. Porque de repente notas a un chico. Un chico que corre como si hubiese lanzado la mejor broma de todas y no puede evitar reír mientras huye de la escena del crimen. Solo que este chico no está riendo, por lo que el ejemplo no tiene ningún sentido. O lo tiene, porque sabes quién es ese chico y sabes que ese ejemplo se le aplica a la perfección. Porque no para de decirte que es el maestro de las bromas, Dave, vamos. Y verlo allí te descoloca, alegra y enoja al mismo tiempo. Porque se supone que no debería estar allí. Él, de todos, no debería estar ahí. No debería ser perseguido de la forma en la que lo estaba siendo porque lo conoces y sabes, simplemente sabes, que no está bien. Que nunca estaría bien. Que ese no debería ser él, que ese deberías ser tú. Porque no está bien. No está para nada bien. Pero sigues quedándote quieto sin hacer nada, aun cuando sabes que deberías, aun cuando sabes que tienes que hacerlo. Porque tu mente está confundida, tu cuerpo cansado, y sabes, ¡sabes que eso no es excusa! ¡Por el amor de dios, Dave, levántate y aYÚDALO!

Los hombres que te tenían te sueltan para salir a perseguirlo también. Caes al piso y vuelves a perder el aire. Todo duele, todo duele, pero tienes que hacer algo. ¡Cualquier cosa! Respiras con dificultad y por poco no escuchas el gruñido a tu espalda. Jade no camina con tranquilidad como lo hacía cuando buscaba atraparte, ella casi se lanza sobre aquellos hombres para lograr llegar a él. Él. Él que está de espaldas a ella, que no la ve. Y va a ser muy tarde para cuando la vea. Va a ser tarde. Va a ser tarde. Lo va a atrapar. ¡Lo va a atrapar!  

-¡JOHN!

No logras reconocer tu voz. De repente pareciera que todo se puso en silencio y cámara lenta. Lo ves girar. Lo ves ver a Jade. Lo ves retroceder justo a tiempo y ves su mirada clavarse en ti antes de simplemente… desaparecer. Esfumarse como aire. Algo en tu pecho dolió cuando viste su rostro, sus ojos azules demostrar tanto y al mismo tiempo casi nada. Jade va tras él. Dudas que alguno de los dos vuelva pronto. Los hombres se quedan allí, mirando el cielo. Los dos que te llevaban ni siquiera llegaron a mitad de camino. Todo paso muy rápido.

Logras ponerte de pie. Todavía estas débil, todavía todo duele, pero sabes que estarás mejor. Una idea viene a tu cabeza, pero no cumples la fantasía.

No vas a viajar en el tiempo para huir con él. Tienes miedo de arruinarlo todo.

Los dos hombres que te llevaban vuelven rápidamente junto a ti cuando se dan cuenta de que te levantaste. Deben tener miedo de tener dos fugitivos en un mismo día. O noche. El cielo está oscuro a tu alrededor, aunque juras que era de día antes de aparecer aquí. No dejas que te agarren los brazos, pero caminas junto a ellos para darles a entender que no, no tienes planeado huir hoy.

La caminata se te hace larga, y te das cuenta demasiado tarde de que deberías haberte memorizado el camino. De repente están en un subsuelo, y no hay más ventanas a tu alrededor. El color no cambia, todo sigue igual de violeta que antes y lentamente comienzas a hartarte de eso.

Una puerta se abre y te encuentras con una habitación a oscuras. Completamente a oscuras. Los hombres detrás tuyo te empujan para que entres y das un traspié porque había un escalón allí que era imposible que vieras. No sabes cómo, pero al parecer estos tipos saben exactamente por donde ir- no, olvídenlo, uno acaba de chocarse contra una pared. O creías que era una pared. Pero ahora que te pones a pensar, chocar contra una pared no suena así. No suena a barrotes y hierro. Y entonces te percatas del olor a oxido. Y de los sonidos.

Gimoteos, respiraciones, murmullos, y oraciones. Te acostumbras a la oscuridad y puedes ver los barrotes. Y como unos brazos a tu derecha los abrazan, como si con eso lograsen que desaparezcan. No puedes logras ver cuerpos, ni rostros, ni ojos. Nada cambia a tu alrededor con tu presencia, como si ya todos aquí se hubieran acostumbrado a esto. A que aparezca otro y otro y otro y otro. Nadie grita. Nadie intenta ayudar. Tú tampoco lo intentas, aun cuando podrías.

Al final del pasillo de celdas hay una luz. Una luz tan brillante que mientras más te acercas, más lastima tus ojos. Lamentablemente tu celda parece estar cerca de la luz. Tu suerte, adivinas.

Uno de los hombres abre la puerta y el otro prácticamente te empuja dentro. Sueltas una maldición, pero no peleas. No crees que puedas hacerlo de todas formas. Te preguntas si John estuvo aquí. Lo dudas. Él habría peleado para intentar liberar a todos los que estaban aquí prisioneros. Él si es un héroe. Tú simplemente te resignas a sentarte en el piso y apoyarte contra la pared, lejos de los barrotes a tu lado. Tus ojos se cierran por un momento.

Y se abren de repente después de, al parecer, haberte dormido.

Olvidas el sueño que tuviste, aun cuando sabes que era importante, que deberías recordarlo. Olvidas el dolor en tu cuerpo para moverte en tu celda y acercarte al pasillo. Hay tanto ruido. Tantos gritos. Tantos golpes. Sientes como si siguieras dormido, aun cuando sabes que no. Te levantaste sobresaltado y estas desconcertado. La escena que se desarrolla detrás de los barrotes es la que tú no tuviste el valor de crear.

Rostros como el tuyo se acercan a ver cómo se desarrolla todo también, y distingues por el rabillo del ojo la figura de una chica en la celda pegada a la tuya. No le prestas atención porque definitivamente lo que pasa afuera es más importante. Muchísimo más importante.

Dos hombres aparecen en tu visión, con la misma ropa que los que te llevaron a ti allí. Dos jóvenes entran a tu visión, una chica y un chico. Es el segundo quien lanza gritos. El que insulta a los guardias, a las celdas, y al aire que respira. El que quiere saber dónde diablos esta, qué es lo que van a hacerle, y les repite de mil maneras diferentes que “¡son unos hijos de puta desgraciados y que mejor ni se les ocurra en su maldita existencia encerrarlos en una celda de mierda!”. La expresión de los guardias lo dice todo. Definitivamente este chico lleva un buen rato gritando. En cambio, la chica permanece callada, murmurando un par de cosas para tratar de calmar al chico. No funcionan.

No logras ver qué pasa, pero de repente el chico cae al piso como peso muerto. Sientes como la respiración de la chica de la celda junto a la tuya se detiene. Mientras tanto, aquella muchacha que iba junto a aquél chico se detiene, y sus ojos se abren tanto que pareciera que se le van a salir. Imaginártelo te da un poco de risa, pero no lo expresas. Estas seguro de que este no es un buen momento para risas.

Los guardias (supones que los empezaras a llamar así) intentan que la chica siga caminando, pero ella esta inmóvil. Su expresión cambia. Se llena de odio. Puro odio. Su ceño se frunce, sus dientes se aprietan, su cuerpo se tensa, y juras que puedes sentir el odio saliendo de ella.

Lanza un grito que corta el aire y te cuesta respirar. De repente todo se puso en silencio y no puedes hacer nada más que mirar. Uno de los hombres intenta agarrarla, pero ella lo empuja con tal fuerza que lo lanza al piso. La chica de por si es alta, y notas por sus brazos que se mantiene en forma. Y no, no te refieres al mantenerse en forma para estar flaca, te refieres al estar en forma para noquear a alguien de un solo golpe.

Esta chica te agrada y ni siquiera la conoces.

El otro guardia (uno más alto y corpulento) la agarra por atrás y la levanta del piso. Rodea su cuello con un brazo, pero eso no evita que la chica _siga peleando_. El otro hombre al fin logra levantarse, pero ella rápidamente lo patea, mandándolo otra vez al piso. Toma el brazo que la tiene del cuello y lo muerde y, por dios, te dolió hasta a ti. El hombre la suelta y ella cae al piso sin gracia, aprovechando el instante de distracción para acercarse al chico inconsciente.

Algo en su mirada te corta la respiración.

Lo mira como miraste a John cuando lo iban a atacar. Como miraste a Jade la primera vez que viste en lo que se había convertido. Era una mirada que combinaba el miedo, el enojo, la tristeza y la nostalgia. Pero la de ella era especial. Ella allí no veía a un amigo, veía a algo más. Podías decir desde ya que ellos eran más que amigos, pero no sentido romántico, si no en algo mas... Familiar. Como si se tratase de una madre viendo a su hijo herido. Eso es lo que viste en la escena. Una chica que veía a aquel joven de pelo negro no solo un amigo, si no una especie de hijo postizo o algo así. Te pareció tierno.

Pero el momento no dura mucho.

-Karkat. ¡Karkat!

Grita la chica mientras ambos hombres la agarran. De repente el más bajo de los dos parece acordarse del chico, y con desgana lo arrastra hacia la celda frente a ti. Una vez que se cierra ambos hombres se van con la chica, cuyos gritos no son más que murmuros. Intenta resistirse, pero esta vez el hombre la tiene agarrada con fuerza y el otro se mantiene alerta. No sabes donde la llevan, y dudas que quieras saberlo. Pero la aquella chica de ojos jade logra sacarte el sueño y te deja pensando en lo que paso, con la vista clavada en aquel chico (aun inconsciente).

El silencio reina en el lugar y solo escuchas tu respiración. Pasas cinco, diez, veinte minutos así. En tu celda, sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en los barrotes y la mirada clavada en aquel chico frente a ti. Tu cabeza comienza a doler.

-Karkitty...

Espera. Qué.

Fue solo un susurro, apenas una respiración, pero estas seguro que lo escuchaste. Y lo escuchaste más cerca de lo que te gustaría. Casi junto a ti. Junto a ti...

-¿Qué?

Volteas hacia tu izquierda y la vez. A aquella chica en la celda junto a la tuya. La que acaba de decir "Kar-algo". La que habías visto por el rabillo del ojo. La que mira con horror la celda frente a la tuya.

La chica te mira y entonces le prestas atención y, no, algo definitivamente no está bien. Oh dios, ella no está bien. Porque la piel no debería ser gris, los ojos no deberían ser amarillos y ¿esos son cuernos?

Ohpordios ¿Ibas a terminar así?

-Karkitty

Y lo señala. Señala al chico de la celda frente a ti.

-No pensé que... iba a terminar aquí. No quería que terminara aquí...

Tiene una tonada. Una tonada que solo puedes relacionar con un ¿Gato? ¿Existía un lugar donde la gente realmente hablara así?

-¿Karkitty?

-Un amigo mío... Bueno, creo que era mi amigo...

-Oh...

Y el silencio vuelve a caer.

-Dave Strider

Puedes distinguir la sonrisa de la chica aun en la oscuridad.

-Ne-Nepeta Leijon

Notas que todo este tiempo hablaron en susurros, pero realmente no piensas mucho en eso ya que hay un ruido que interrumpe tus pensamientos. Un ruido que viene justo de la celda de enfrente. La chica abre sus ojos.

-Creo que Karkitty se está despertando.

Por más que quiera, la chica no puede evitar sonreír. Al menos no te vas a volver loco en este lugar por estar solo. Al menos tienes compañía. Compañía con piel gris y cuernos, pero aun así es compañía.

Esperas empezar a entender las cosas pronto.

Tampoco eso pasa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto debe estar lleno de errores y sigo entrando en pánico con los diálogos!!! Perdón por la seriedad de la historia, la mezcla de todo, y el inevitable ooc de los personajes. También porque todo sea tan corto, pero quería terminar el capítulo cuanto antes.


	3. Soñar. Recordar. Olvidar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sabes por qué tienes este mal presentimiento ni esta voz en tu cabeza que te dice que tienes que hacer algo ahora mismo o si no todo volverá a pasar de nuevo. No sabes qué es lo que va a pasar de nuevo.
> 
> Pero planeas evitarlo.

El televisor está apagado y todo a tu alrededor está a oscuras. Ya puedes empezar a sentir calor.

Es pleno verano, te encuentras en tu departamento en Texas y acaban de cortar la luz. Tienes media hora hasta que el aire fresco que dejo el aire acondicionado desaparezca por completo, lo que quiere decir que tienes media hora para despedirte de tus amigos porque definitivamente vas a morir de calor cuando ese tiempo pase. Oh, espera. No hay internet, genio. Bueno, parece que morirás solo entonces. Tus amigos nunca sabrán lo que te paso. Rose escribirá historias sobre ti que serán conocidas por todo el mundo. Te volverás una leyenda. Los niños le preguntaran a sus padres sobre Dave Strider _, ¿qué fue lo que le paso, papá?_   Y estos lo miraran a los ojos y les dirán  _Yo leía sus comics, pero un día dejo de subir páginas y-_  Y el pobre hombre se pondrá a llorar y su mujer intentara consolarlo  _está bien, cariño, no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres. Sé que es duro._ Pero: No _, Raquel, algún día el pequeño Jimmy iba a tener que saber la verdad-_

Guau, el calor realmente te está comenzando a afectar. Sueles ponerte más molesto de lo normal cuando tienes calor. No que seas molesto cuando no lo tienes, solo- Sabes qué, olvida todo. No eres molesto y no tienes calor. No. Claro que no. Ese no eres tú. Tú eres genial. Tan genial que la gente te abre pasó cuando vas por la calle. Tan genial que hasta tú te preguntas ¿cómo lo haces, Dave? Bueno, veras-

Ok, tienes que parar.

-Mierda.

Oh, cierto, no estás solo. Tu hermano se acerca a ti mientras alumbra el departamento con su celular. No lo habías visto en todo el día. Al parecer había decidido que era hoy era perfecto para quedarse encerrado en su habitación y no dar señales de vida. No es que te quejes, puede hacer lo que quiera después de todo. Además, entendías un poco el sentimiento. Si no hubiese sido porque hacia tanto calor, definitivamente te hubieras quedado en tu cama. Pero al menos salir por dos minutos no le costaba mucho. Quiero decir, tenias que asegurarte de que seguía vivo, ¿sabes?

En fin, dejas de tener un monologo interior para empezar a prestar atención a lo que pasa alrededor. Dirk lleva alumbrando tu cara con el flash del celular por un rato ya, y cuando vuelves a la tierra lo insultas y te tiras en el sillón para evitar la luz. Oh Dios, el calor está volviendo. Que alguien tenga misericordia de ti y acabe con tu vida antes de que te desintegres.

Alguien golpea la puerta.

Guau, realmente alguien vino. Esperas que sepan que no te referías a lo que te maten en sentido literal.

-Bueno... Eso es inusual... -comenta Dirk, tan confundido como tú.

Es decir, es raro que alguien llame a su puerta. Pero es aun más raro que golpeen cuando la luz se cortó. Y son las tres de la mañana.

De repente te sientes en una película de terror. Seguro que detrás de la puerta hay un monstruo que mata a sangre fría. De cierta forma no estabas equivocado.

Te levantas del sillón y agarras una de las katanas que cuelgan en las paredes. Hay que estar seguro después de todo. Dirk hace lo mismo, mientras se acerca con cuidado a la puerta y- Ohpordios, mierda, casi te da un infarto.

La puerta sale literalmente volando. Volando. Las luces se prenden en ese mismo instante y ves detrás de la puerta (o de donde se supone que estaba la puerta) a una chica. Por lo tenso que se pone tu hermano sabes, simplemente sabes, que esta no es una chica cualquiera. Mierda, ya le habías dicho a tu hermano que no salga con raras. Ahora tenían que liderar con una loca ex-novia. Una ex-novia que podía tirar puertas abajo.

La chica sonríe casi inocentemente (pero obviamente no lo es. Nadie tira una puerta abajo “inocentemente”). Un silencio se apodera del lugar. La chica mira a Dirk y supones que Dirk hace lo mismo porque no puedes realmente verlo si está de espaldas a ti. De repente esto se volvió una competencia de miradas de la que no eres parte y no podrías sentirte más incomodo. Por un segundo consideras toser para romper el silencio y que algo pase de una buena vez porque tu mano se está durmiendo y quieres saber si tienes o no que filetear a esta chica con tu katana (no literalmente, obviamente. No eres Rose). Por suerte la inesperada invitada te ahorra el incomodo trabajo.

-Hola, Dirk. Lamento haber irrumpido así, en especial a esta hora, pero veras, tenía que tratar contigo inmediatamente el tema del acuerdo que te propuse.

-Creí haber dicho que no, Aranea.

Aranea... No, el nombre no te suena de nada. Empiezas a dudar que se trate de una loca ex-novia.

-Hm Esperaba que lo hayas pensado mejor hasta ahora, Dirk. Veras, tu contribución podría ayudar a much-

-Podría ayudarte a ti, querrás decir

La chica frunce el ceño, haciendo una mueca con sus labios pintados de azul. Esto pinta mal, esto pinta muy, _muy_ mal. Quieres acercarte, pero sería muy obvio. Te vería, no serias capaz de nada. Pero... Es solo una chica. No que la subestimes, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto por ella. Tal vez deberías preocuparte con los chicos que van detrás de ella. Los tres tienen una mirada perdida y dos cargan alg- espera. Eso no es un _algo_. Ese es un _alguien_. Esos tipos están llevando a alguien que parece estar bastante desmayado. Y no crees que lo hagan por ser buenos amigos.

Tienes un mal presentimiento.

Clavas tu mirada en la chica y parece que la conversación entre ella y tu hermano siguió porque definitivamente tiene el ceño más fruncido que antes y esta tensa en todos los sentidos. Dirk era un experto en sacar el lado malo de la gente.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué tanta duda, Dirk. Jake no dudo ni un instante antes de aceptar.

Jake. Su nombre tampoco te suena. Pero a Dirk parece que si porque algo en su postura cambia por completo. Sus hombros se tensan y su agarre en la katana es más fuerte que antes. Más seguro.   
-Jake no aceptaría. Es un idiota, pero se daría cuenta de lo que estas intentando hacer.

La chica simplemente sonríe, casi sintiendo lastima por tu hermano y _, Dios, Dave_ ¿te vas a quedar mirándolos todo el día y no hacer nada? Esto definitivamente no está bien y deberías ayudar a tu hermano. Pero no hay realmente una amenaza, y tampoco sabes de qué están hablando. ¿Un acuerdo? Tu hermano nunca te conto de un acuerdo. Aunque no te cuenta mucho de su vida personal, si eres honesto. Estas confundido y tienes este sentimiento dentro tuyo que te dice que ya pasaste por todo esto, que ya viviste todo esto, y que deberías _hacer algo_. ¡Cualquier cosa! Porque algo está a punto de pasar y no sabes que es, ¡y te estás quedando sin tiempo, maldita sea! Tienes que hacer algo ya o va a ser tarde, y no sabes por qué piensas eso, pero lo haces. Y algo en todo esto te parece extraño y familiar. Nostálgico, incluso. Pero no sabes por qué. No sabes por qué de repente el escenario te parece tan desconocido cuando se trata de tu propio departamento, en el cual llevas viviendo desde siempre. No sabes por qué ver a tu hermano está comenzando a sorprenderte si lo ves todos los días (bueno, casi todos los días). No sabes por qué tienes este mal presentimiento ni esta voz en tu cabeza que te dice que tienes que hacer algo ahora mismo o si no todo volverá a pasar de nuevo. No sabes _qué_ es lo que va a pasar de nuevo.

Pero planeas evitarlo.

Parece que tu hermano pensaba lo mismo.

Te congelas en cuanto ves a Dirk poner el filo de la espada en la garganta de Are... Ara... Ella. Mierdamierdamierda, ¡sabias que algo no estaban bien! Dios, esto se puso intenso de un segundo al otro.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Aranea (¡ese era su nombre!) parece asustada por un segundo, pero vuelve a retomar la confianza al otro. Algo no cuadra. Nadie con el filo de una katana en la garganta sonríe de esa forma, al menos claro, que tenga un plan que le asegure vivir. Intentas acercarte a ellos para evitar lo que sea que va a pasar. Intentas, porque nunca logras realmente moverte.

Tus pies no responden, no puedes moverte del lugar. Miras confundido todo cuando te das con la mirada de Aranea sobre ti. Solo dura un instante, pero es suficiente para hacerte saber que lo que sea que te este pasando ahora, cual sea el motivo por el cual no puedes moverte, es a causa de ella. Oh por Dios, Dave, la subestimaste a lo grande.

-¿Por qué crees que le hice algo, Dirk? Sabes bien que lo considero alguien muy cercan-

-Qué. Le. Hiciste.

Aranea sonríe aun más, mientras que el filo hace más presión en su garganta.

-Lo ayude a dormir, nada más. Esta perfectamente, créeme, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Aunque no mentía cuando decía que él si había aceptado.

-No es verdad.

-Cree lo que quieras, Dirk. Ambos sabemos que es lo que siempre haces.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Donde está quien, específicamente? Tu pregunta tiene muchas respuestas

Te sientes realmente mal al pensar esto pero, oh dios, su forma de hablar te recuerda _demasiado_ a Rose. Esperas que tu hermana no esté familiarizada con esta chica porque si no tendrás que tener una seria conversación con ella.

-¿Donde está Jake, mierda?

-Oh, el. Aquí, por supuesto.

¿Aquí? Pero- oh. Ohpordios. Jake es- ¿Jake es el chico que esta desmayado? Tú lo viste pero dudas que tu hermano pueda, después de todo, tanto Aranea como este chico (que ahora que lo piensas puede ser quien haya tirado abajo la puerta) le están tapando la visión de los otros tres chicos detrás.

Oh Dios, esto es peor de lo que creías.

-Chicos, ¿podrían traer a Jake?

Ambos le abren paso a los dos chicos que llevan por los brazos al que esta desmayado. Tu hermano ya no tiene el filo de la espada en Aranea, es más, bajo la espada par- _Mierda_

Aranea logra esquivar la espada por poco, pero su brazo se llena de sangre rápidamente por el largo corte que tiene desde hombro a codo. Aun así no grita, retiene una maldición e intenta volver a adoptar la sonrisa despreocupada sin lograrlo realmente. Su ceño esta fruncido y de repente todo se volvió demasiado real. Es tarde. La oportunidad de cambiar lo inevitable ya paso. No sabes que es lo que está pasando y no entiendes este sentimiento de deja vú pero quieres que se vaya de una buena vez porque esta es la primera vez que pasas por todo esto.

¿Verdad?

Aranea cubre su corte con su otra mano, intentando parar el sangrado (sin lograrlo realmente). Dirk tiene la mirada clavada en ella. Puedes ver su rostro y sabes, simplemente sabes, que va a matarla. Oh por Dios, va a _matarla_.

Pero Jake despierta y todo a tu alrededor parece detenerse. Aranea mira a tu hermano desviar la mirada de ella y empezar a preocuparse por Jake. Aranea ve como se agacha para intentar ayudarlo. Aranea sonríe mientras clava su mirada en ti y entonces comprendes que ya viviste esto. Que ya sabes cómo va a terminar esto. Y quieres evitarlo, Dios, realmente tienes que evitarlo porque si no... Porque si no Dirk...

Intentas llamarlo, intentas moverte, intentas atacar a Aranea. Pero nada pasa. Ella tiene la mirada clavada en ti. No eras parte de su plan, pero sirves perfectamente para asegurar que funcione.

Jake está despierto y mira a Dirk confundido. Aranea desvía la mirada a ellos, pero sabes que no dejo de prestarte atención. Quieres hacer algo, ¡tienes que hacer algo!

Pero nada pasa.

Jake vuelve a toser. Una y otra y otra vez. Un líquido brillante cae al piso y sabes que es malo. Jake no deja de toser, de escupir ese líquido blanco brillante, y vos no sabes que es lo que estás haciendo. No sabes porque tus manos se mueven, ni porque te estás llevando el filo de tu propia katana a la garganta. No sabes por qué haces presión. No sabes por qué estás haciendo esto.

-Creo que este es el momento de reconsiderar mi oferta, Dirk. Es lo mejor opción para ti. Para Jake. Hasta para tu propio hermano.

Dirk la mira y después se da la vuelta para mirarte a ti y nunca habías visto  tu hermano lucir así. Su rostro muestra miedo al verte, y nunca creíste que tu hermano pudiera sentir eso. Miedo. Y es que no sabes lo que ve. No sabes que ver a su hermano con el filo en la garganta y un hilo de sangre cayendo es una imagen que nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza y que verla en la realidad es mucho más horrible que lo que cualquier persona se podría imaginar.

-Entonces, Dirk... ¿aceptas?

Jake no está bien. El líquido brillante cada vez es más. La tos es cada vez peor. Sus ojos se están tornando horriblemente blancos. Y tus ojos te pesan, y algo cae por tu garganta, y tienes miedo de morir. Cada vez eres menos tu y mas Aranea. Y el deja vú sigue ahí, sigue presente segundo a segundo.

Y por algún motivo sientes que esta será la última vez que veas a tu hermano.

No logras escuchar su respuesta porque de repente todo se vuelve negro.

Te despiertas por unos gritos y olvidas el sueño. Sabes que no deberías, sabes que es importante, pero ahora mismo los gritos parecen más importantes.

Nunca recuerdas el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si hay confusión con el final, este capítulo transcurre después de que Dave es encerrado, pero antes de que aparezcan Karkat y Kanaya (Los gritos son los de Karkat y lo que sigue después de esto es lo del capítulo 2).
> 
> Perdón si esto llevo un tiempo, pero mejor tarde que nunca!!! (Y perdón por los capítulos tan cortos D: Por más que intente nunca logro hacerlos más largos que esto. Esperemos que el próximo capítulo sea diferente!) Si hay algún error por favor díganme, este capítulo lo escribí en mi celular de entre 2 a 4 de la mañana, así que es probable que haya unos cuantos lol


End file.
